


We Keep Rockin'

by Kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Jealous Len, M/M, Top Len, coldflash - Freeform, possessive Len
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Они и раньше бывали в такой ситуации. Барри прижимался к ближайшей поверхности, а Холод ритмично, но блядски нежно, трахал его. Однако, несмотря на грубые, горячие и сильные проникновения, от которых подкашивались ноги, сегодня Барри практически не позволялось принимать активного участия в сексе. Он чувствовал, что сегодня Леном движет исключительно ярость.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Keep Rockin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392246) by [redleatherpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleatherpetals/pseuds/redleatherpetals). 



> От автора: мне нужно БОЛЬШЕ ревнивого Лена!  
> От переводчика: присоединяюсь!

Они и раньше бывали в такой ситуации. Барри прижимался к ближайшей поверхности, а Холод ритмично, но блядски нежно, трахал его. Однако, несмотря на грубые, горячие и сильные проникновения, от которых подкашивались ноги, сегодня Барри практически не позволялось принимать активного участия в сексе. Он чувствовал, что сегодня Леном движет исключительно ярость.

Конечно, дух соперничества всегда витал между ними, но до этого момента Барри воспринимал его как дружеское подтрунивание, вроде того как дети иногда дергают друг друга за косички и дразнятся. Но сейчас Барри казалось, будто они снова стали настоящими непримиримыми врагами.

Пальцы Снарта с силой впивались в бедра Барри, когда он размашисто входил в него. Барри мертвой хваткой держался за полку перед ним, чтобы хоть как-то сохранять устойчивое положение. Металлический стеллаж качался в тандеме с толчками Холода, врезаясь в стену и надсадно звякая. Стоны Барри перемешивались с этим лязгом, но от Лена не доносилось ни звука.

Во время их свиданий Снарт никогда не был шумным и громким, но и таким тихим тоже не был. Это здорово напрягало, Барри не мог понять, что происходит, но ощущал, как гнев буквально кипит под кожей Лена. Он проглотил готовый вырваться всхлип и неловко повернул руку, чтобы сжать основание члена и отодвинуть неумолимо подступающий оргазм. Это было прекрасной и мучительной пыткой, но сейчас просто крайне необходимой. Слезы собрались в уголках его глаз и повисли на слипшихся ресницах.

Но насколько сильно его напрягал этот внезапный ожесточенный секс, настолько же сильно Барри это возбуждало, он не мог этого отрицать.

Он задохнулся и захныкал, когда Холод издевательски замедлил движения, неспешно толкаясь в блестящий от смазки растянутый анус. Лен прекрасно знал, что такой медленный темп Барри практически не может выдержать. Из его рта вырвался еще один болезненный всхлип.

— Снарт… давай. — Это было единственное, что Барри мог сейчас сказать, вторым вариантом было начать умолять Лена двигаться быстрее. Но Лен практически перестал шевелиться и отстранился, будто хотел свалить нахер, но только не трахаться. Отпустив бедра Барри, на которых точно остались синяки, тяжелая рука сильно сжала основание члена. Барри повело от прикосновения ловких, мозолистых, и, несмотря на прозвище Холод, теплых пальцев. Другая рука впилась в его затылок и больно вжала в стену.

 _«Блять, что я сделал?»,_  — подумал Барри.

Холод мгновенно остановился. Барри снова застонал и зажмурился, пытаясь взбрыкнуть под Леном, чтобы получить хотя бы крошечную порцию удовольствия, насадиться на его член глубже, ну хоть что-нибудь!

— Что ты сделал? — прорычал Холод. Глаза Барри в ужасе расширились, когда он понял, что произнес эту фразу вслух. Проглотив комок в горле, он попытался подобрать нужные слова:

— М-м-м… Это просто… Ты не… ох, блять.

Стало ясно, что в ближайшее время его трахать не будут. Впервые за ночь Снарт, все еще одетый, прижался грудью к голой влажной спине Барри, губами касаясь его уха и взмокших встрепанных волос.

Перед тем как нагнуть его возле полок после ограбления — да, «одалживание» нескольких ювелирных украшений ценой в целый миллион расценивалось как ограбление, и день рождения Лизы не мог быть использован в качестве оправдания — Снарт встретил Барри без своей привычной ухмылки и стеба, безо всяких разговоров притянул его к себе и быстро вытряхнул из флэш-костюма. Ткань не поддавалась, и Лен смог только содрать костюм до щиколоток, так, чтобы Барри смог широко раздвинуть ноги.

Последнее, что успел запомнить Барри, перед тем, как оказаться впечатанным в стену, было то, как Снарт дернул вниз собственные штаны, чтобы высвободить член, сверху оставаясь полностью одетым, включая чертову парку.

— Скажи мне, Барри, где ты был прошлой ночью? — протянул Холод без грамма своей привычной игривости. Барри в замешательстве нахмурил брови, отвлекаясь от попыток трахнуть самого себя членом Снарта.

_Прошлой ночью? Они с Джесси ходили смотреть «Назад в будущее», устроили марафон из всех трех частей в… о, о-о-о-о!_

— Снарт, я…

Лен вжал его в полку и резко вошел на всю длину, снова хватая Барри за бедра. Из его рта вырвался вскрик удовольствия от этого грубого движения.

— «Снарт»? Для тебя я просто Снарт? Плохой парень? — прошипел Снарт сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Н-н-ет, Сна… Холод… блять, Лен!

Снарт сжал затылок Барри и уперся лбом в тыльную сторону ладони. Барри мог чувствовать его горячее прерывистое дыхание на своей шее.

— Не стоит оправдываться, Скарлетт, и так все понятно. Быстрый трах и разбежались… — Лен пытался говорить как можно более презрительно, но мягкие нотки все равно прорывались в его интонации.

Барри изо всех сил попытался извернуться и вырваться.

— Л-лен, это не было свиданием!

Тело, навалившееся на него сзади, было таким тяжелым, что больше напоминал не человека, а огромный камень.

— Что? — выплюнул Снарт.

— Я о том, что это… Не то, о чем ты подумал! Она моя подруга… Дочь моего друга… с Земли-2… У них там нет «Назад в будущее», остальные были заняты, и она попросила меня… Я просто пытался помочь ей адап… адаптироваться к нашей Земле. Это не было свиданием, мы почти не знакомы, и ей нравится мой сводный брат, и…

Руки Снарта резко перехватили Барри за шею, сжимая кадык, и дернули назад, чтобы прервать его неуклюжие оправдания глубоким поцелуем. Сознание Барри растеклось лужей, он полностью отдал контроль Лену, позволяя толкаться в рот языком. Целуя Снарта, Барри чувствовал, что Лен полностью овладел им, со всех, блять, сторон, в груди от этого ощущения неприятно заныло. Барри застонал прямо в рот Лена, и Лен ответил ему таким же пошлым звуком.

Снарт отстранился, его руки подрагивали, выдавая почти проваленную попытку отпустить рот Барри. Его губы невесомо скользнули по лопаткам и спине, а потом Лен снова заглянул в лицо Барри, рассматривая припухшие губы, и не удержался, снова проведя по ним языком.

Барри почувствовал себя добычей, добровольно притащившейся в логово льва.

— Боже, Барри, ты заставляешь меня… — Лен умолк, не отрывая взгляда от Барри, который недоуменно воззрился на него, поняв, что Снарт слегка нервничает. Пытаясь подавить тревожные вибрации, ползущие по рукам, как случалось в самые неподходящие моменты, Барри поднял руку и коснулся лица Снарта. Несмотря на неудобный угол, от которого заболел вывернутый локоть, сердце Барри затрепетало, когда Лен чуть слышно вздохнул и поддался прикосновению. Пронзительные голубые глаза снова встретились с зелеными, и по губам Барри скользнула легкая усмешка.

— Ты… ты ревнуешь? — произнося фразу, Барри смущенно вздрогнул и чуть не врезался головой в полку.

Выражение Лена вдруг стало жёстким. Его следующие слова были больше похожи на рычание зверя:

— Я не просто твой ебарь.

Барри тупо уставился на него.

— Но… ты сказал, что это просто трах!

Одной рукой Лен скользнул по члену Барри, усиливая хватку, и Барри пришлось подавиться стоном. Другой рукой Снарт оперся на полку, придерживая ее.

— Сегодня так и должно быть, — твердо сказал он.

Он двинул бедрами, оставляя в заднице Барри только головку, но почти сразу же вошел до упора, попадая прямо по простате и вызывая у Барри резкий вскрик.

— Но… черт возьми, Барри, я… — Лен прижался лбом к спине Барри и снова начал толкаться внутрь, медленно, но так приятно, распирающе, горячо... Он низко опустил голову и выдохнул:

— Блять, Лен!

Лен прикусил нежную кожу между шеей и плечом и всосал ее в рот, пока на чувствительном месте не расцвел яркий синяк, который исчезнет через несколько минут. С резким звуком выпуская кожу, он рассыпал поцелуи по шее, начиная двигать бедрами чуть быстрее, Барри всхлипнул, а Лен продолжал напирать, каждый раз попадая членом ровно по простате.

— Лен, черт… я… люб… — Горячий шар в груди грозил вот-вот лопнуть, по щекам текли слезы от болезненного балансирования на грани оргазма. Лен выпустил член Барри и взял его руку в свою, сплетая пальцы вместе и опуская вниз. Сквозь тугое переплетение влажных пальцев, Барри почувствовал прорывающуюся вибрацию и то, как Лен направлял движение их рук, поглаживая член вверх-вниз. Барри подавился еще одним всхлипом, когда Лен зубами поймал мочку его уха и слегка прикусил, прежде чем отпустить и языком зализать место укуса.

— Блять, Скарлетт… Барри, я тоже… — влажный шепот превратился в протяжный стон. И именно тогда Барри перелетел через край, ныряя в пропасть головой вниз. Оргазм ударил его, как несущийся поезд. Потеряв контроль, он поддался поймавшей его вибрации и конвульсивно сжал мышцы ануса, выбивая у Лена потрясенный вскрик. Снарт по-особенному длинно простонал его имя, звуки его голоса смешались со всхлипом да, Господи, Лен. Снарт удерживал их обоих, пока они медленно отходили после оргазма, все еще оставаясь донельзя чувствительным, кожа будто горела. Барри прислонился к холодной полке щекой. Жар тела Лена давил на спину, а ноги едва держали и подкашивались, конечности больше напоминали веревки. Снарт тихо рассмеялся, а Барри обернулся через плечо, чтобы узнать, что же его так рассмешило.

— Что?

В ответ Барри почувствовал поцелуй на мокрой коже между лопаток.

— Я просто счастлив, — тон голоса Лена ясно дал понять, что он был застигнут врасплох вопросом. Барри не придумал ничего лучше, чем заулыбаться, на что Лен отреагировал своей фирменной усмешкой.

— Да-да, но не зазнавайся, Скарлет.

Улыбка Барри примерзла к губам.

— Раз так, то… я думаю, что сегодня я могу побыть немного… — Барри качнулся вперед назад. Расслабленный член Лена был все еще внутри него, и движения заставили Снарта еле слышно застонать, — …немного дерзким.

Барри многозначительно приподнял бровь. Лен застонал громче и уронил голову ему на плечо.

— Дай мне передышку, малыш. Я сомневаюсь, что парни даже твоего возраста способны на второй раунд так быстро.

Усмешка Барри стала шире, но он поддался и неохотно отступил. Лен выскользнул из него, и сперма медленно потекла по внутренней стороне бедра. Сгорая от стыда, Барри спешно отвел глаза, но успел заметить, что взгляд Снарта устремлен на непристойную картину перед ним.

— Лен? — боязливо спросил Барри.

Лен без предупреждения опустился на колени, сдирая с себя парку, чтобы кинуть ее как подушку между коленями и жестким полом. Его руки сжали ягодицы Барри и развели их в стороны, обнажая растраханный анус и тонкие полоски спермы. Лен поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ошеломленным взглядом Барри.

— Дай мне двадцать две минуты, и я позволю тебе оседлать меня. — На его лице светилась наглая ухмылка.

— Оседлать?

В ответ Лен размашисто лизнул языком колечко мышц, и Барри почувствовал, как его колени подогнулись.


End file.
